


A Deadly Love Story

by MeganMaul



Category: The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: The Walking Dead Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMaul/pseuds/MeganMaul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who lives during the zombie apocalypse and meets Rick's group. Daryl Dixon love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Prologue: 

Name: Rose 

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: Bleach Blonde (natural)

Eyes: Light, light blue and outlined in a darker blue. Like ice. 

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 125

Likes: Kind people, swimming, animals, bow and arrows, cowboy boots, and the woods. 

Dislikes: Liars, cheaters, players, walkers, thieves, and losing people. 

Weapons: Compound bow and arrows, and hunting knife.

Background Information:

I like to shoot my bow, I love to ride horses, and I'm kind of an outsider sometimes. I have provided for myself for awhile, especially since this all started. I know basic hunting, fishing, and trapping, but that is it. I live in the loft of my horse barn, in my room. My room is like any normal room,but it has an opening door that acts as an emergency exit. My barn has my two horses "Fancy", "Storm", and me, and that is it. Fancy is a Chestnut colored Quarter Horse, with a blaze mark on his face, and white socks on his feet, he is also really tall and lean. Storm is a tall, black thoroughbred, with a white star on his face, and tall stockings on his feet. Storm is extremely tall, even taller than Fancy, and he is way quicker. Fancy and Storm are both fast horses, and they don't spook easily. They remain locked in the barn all day except when I let them out into the small grass pasture, and when I let them out I make sure to watch them careful because they're all that I have. 

I have no family left, and no friends. The world is full of walkers and its been like that for two months, an that's how long I've been alone. Walkers are deadly, but so are the survivors, they will do anything to survive and they will do it at any cost.

 

(She hasn't met any of the Walking Dead characters...)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Walking Dead characters, I only own Rose. 

More info will be reveled throughout the story.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter One- My POV:  
The rain poured down hard onto the knee-high grass, the overgrown bushes, and the tall leafy green trees. Today was the same as it had been yesterday, and the day before that, cold and wet. Inside the barn you could feel a light draft now and then, but outside, you could feel a bone chilling wind that seemed t blow right down to your core. The rain was constant and the thunder and lighting came every couple of minutes, but it was still peaceful and comforting. Here i sit in my denim skinny jeans and my black t-shirt, on the t-shirt,was my schools name written in white, our mascot, and the year I was suppose to graduate, but that isn't going to happen. It has been about two months, and within that two months I have managed to build up protective guard dancing and extra layers of wood on the barn that were designed to keep the walkers out. The walkers were scary, bloody, and dead monster that eat whatever walk and whatever is alive at all. They used to be normal people like you and me, but once the disease hit everything that got bit, scratched, or infected in anyway, wouldn't have a chance, especially if they were in the city. Most people in the city couldn't get five feet from the building without being devoured by a cannibilistic monster. I live alone with only my two horses Storm and Fancy. Before all of this happened I worked at a grocery store in town, that was never very busy, but it was always stocked full. When this all hit, my boss who was also the owner, was eaten along with his family. I grabbed everything that. Could fit in my black SUV, locked the doors on the store, and I drove home. I live in a small town, that was farther from a city than most other towns. There was a population of 56 and no more, but the amount of land each person had was enormous. At the store where I worked, it was only for humans, it had no pet items. I had luckily just bought 1000 bales of hay, but with the amount these horses eat it won't last very long. I try to used only what I have to, and I don't use a lot in summer because they can eat grass from the pasture, and a little hay. I give them fresh water from my well everyday that sits in the corner of my barn. Have another well next to the house, but I'm saving that one for showers and such. I don't live in the house because it is a very large farm house, and it is hard to heat. I have a little wood fireplace in my room in the loft of my barn that heats my room, and that's all. The property has my main barn, a small gardening shed, my house, a small garage, my horse trailer, and about twenty acres of fenced in land for my horse, the rest of the 10 acres is wide open and robust. My horses serve me well for small trips into my main town, but I never like leaving the here by themselves because they couldn't ever fight a walker off, so I usually lock them inside when I leave. The main part of town is a good ten miles away, and but there is also a little gas station about 3 miles away. The back of the gas station was full of empty gas cans, so I filled up as many as I could fit in my SUV drove them home, and then went back and filled up the rest until there were no more left and all the gas was gone. Today, I am carving arrows for my compound bow, and I am getting my clothes organized and folded neatly. In about two hours it will be nightfall, so I will feed the horses, give them water, and double lock the doors and go to bed. I have the whole barn built-up so thick that a herd of a hundred couldn't take it down, even if they were smart enough to get through the mass amount of fences that I put up surrounding the whole barn. I only have one fence around the whole yard, and it is a really think chain-link fence that my father put up seven years ago to keep all the wild animals out, that wanted to eat the horses. Some of those animals are foxes, coyotes, and bears. I've never actually seen a bear but my father used to tell us about his "wild bear experience" every chance that he could get, anytime, and anywhere. I miss my parents, my mom and dad. They died about three years before this all happened. They were killed by a murder, because they saw something they weren't suppose to see. At least they don't have to see all of this, people eating people, friends eating friends, and family eating family. I haven't had to kill very many walkers, but I knew how to do it. You do what you have to do, but if it came down to it I could never harm a human, or an animal for my own personal gain. 

Like all great men say "Does the end justify the means".

 

AUTHORS NOTE: Tell Me What You Think Please!!! :)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: My POV:  
"Who am I? Who the heck are you?!" I tightened my grip on my bow, and fixed my sights in the direction on the man. 

"Let's all relax. My name is Rick and this is my group. This is Shane, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, T-Dog, Dale, and these two are my wife, and son, Lori, and Carl. We have another member, but he is in his tent. We just came from the CDC, in Atlanta, and we are desperate. We have no food, no water, and we have nowhere to stay. Can we please stay here with you, we will help out anyway we can? Please."

The group looked tired, weak, dirty, and hungry, but what if they turn on me, looks can be deceiving. Can I trust these people? The children were standing in the grips of there mothers. They were all so young, I couldn't turn out someone so helpless. If they turn on me, so be it, but it wouldn't be fair to send them off like that. The house was surely big enough for them to fit in if they wanted to, and there was enough land for them to put their tents if they didn't want to stay there. I definitely had enough food and water for everyone, so that wasn't going to be a problem. Right as I was about to tell them that they could stay, I felt the presence of someone behind me, and they were slowly getting closer. As soon as they thought that they snuck up on my I turned around an pointed the bow right in their face. I was now face to face with a man, holding a crossbow, and he looked surprised and angry. I guess he expected and easy target, that he could easily over power, and outsmart. This man had to be about forty, but he still looked good. He was taller than me, and he had gorgeous blue eyes, slightly messy brown hair, and strong and extremely muscular arms. He had on a vest and a plaid shirt with no sleeves on it. His jeans covered his boots, and they were dirty and covered with mud, dirt, and dust. His crossbow was fully loaded, and it appeared that he wasn't afraid to use it. 

Me and the man just stood there for awhile, and stared. Eventually Rick spoke up and told me what the man's name was.   
"This is Daryl, and he doesn't play well with others. Can we all please lower our weapons? By the way, what is your name?"  
I turned around to face him, and I lowered my bow. Daryl continued to hold his crossbow in the direction of my back, ready to fire if necessary.

Rick seemed curious, and hopeful. Hopeful that I would let them stay, hopeful that I would help them out, and hopeful that I wouldn't try to kill them.   
"Rose, my name is Rose. You are all welcomed to stay here as long as you like, as long as you follow the rules, for starters don't harm me or my horses, don't forget to lock the gate, and lastly don't give me a reason to make you leave. The house is all yours, and you are free to use it if you like. I will cook us dinner, so be ready by six. Also, do not waste food or water, because we don't need to run out now. If you need me ever, my room is in the loft of the barn."  
I didn't give anyone a chance to say anything, and I turned and walked past Daryl, and up to my room. I looked at my clock, and it appeared to be about 3:24, so I should probably start cooking dinner. I would have to cook dinner in the house, but I wasn't sure what to make. Right as I walked down the stairs from my room, I ran into someone. When I looked up at the man, he reached his arm out to help me up.   
"Sorry, um, I'm Shane, I wasn't sure if you remembered..." He started to trail off, and I wasn't sure was to say.  
"It is okay, really. My name is Rose, just in case you forgot." I looked over at him, and he was smiling. He offered his hand to me and I shook it.   
"You are quiet beautiful, do you live here alone?" Shane said, "You know, if you need anything just holler." With that he left me alone to my thoughts. Right before he left, he turned around in my direction and winked at me. I wonder what that was all about.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
My POV:

Currently I am cooking some chicken, mash potatoes, green beans, baked beans, and corn. I am chopping up some vegetables for salads, and I am baking some rolls. I have made a lot of food so far, because there are so many people. When all of the food is thoroughly cooked, I will set the table, place all the food on it, and then call them all in. They have been setting up their tents outside, so that they can all be together. Whoever wants to will move into the house tomorrow, when first light comes. Darkness was slowly peeking along the horizon, so they wouldn't have much time to do much of anything tonight, and they seemed to weak, hungry, and tired to do anything of much value anyway. 

The young girl and boy, whose names I believe were Sophia and Carl, were playing a game on the front grass, while their mothers sat on some lawn chairs and watched. Rick, Shane, and T-Dog were setting up some simple things in the center of the camp, such as fire pits and lawn chairs. Glenn was fetching water from the water pump outside into large jugs, and Dale was doing something inside. Andrea was trying to clean her gun on the picnic table under a large tree in the front yard. Daryl was nowhere in sight, and I was tempted to go look for him. 

He seemed very skilled at things. He held the crossbow with such a firm grip, and I knew he knew how to use it. He had such muscular arms, and he seemed well built. His eyes were so beautiful, but they held something back. He was very quiet and only spoke when he had too. He appeared to like to be by himself, and far away from everyone. He was so different from me. He seemed really fit, talented, and well depended on. I was only kinda fit, I was definitely not talented, and I was the type of person that people could depend on but I was always over looked. 

Daryl was now walking out of the pasture holding about five squirrels. He was coated in sweat and dirt. His crossbow was slung up on his back, and his knife was hanging from his belt loop. 

Daryl walked over and set the squirrels down by the fire and retreated back into his tent. As soon as he disappeared into his tent I began to walk away to find Andrea, so that I could ask her if she could help me get everyone inside for dinner. She wasn't sitting at the picnic table anymore, but I figured that maybe she was in the groups RV. When I began to open the door to the RV I accidentally bumped into Dale, which sent me flying onto my butt. I quickly stood up and apologized about how clumsy I was, but Dale responded back with a simple "It's okay", and a small smile before he walked away. 

After asking Rick and T-Dog where Andrea was it appeared that no one knew, so I decided to just tell everyone that dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes. When everyone besides Daryl, Shane, and Andrea had been told about dinner I set off to find them. I had checked all of their tents, the house, and the RV but they were no where to be seen.   
When I arrived at my last location I slid open the barn door and I walked in. When I finally walked in I saw Andrea trying to hold back Shane who was swinging at Daryl. I ran over and tried to hold back Daryl while Andrea tried to disarm the fight.   
"Stop fighting! Fighting never solved anything, it only started wars." Andrea screamed while harshly jerking Shane back by the arms.  
"Keep this lil' arrogant sucker off a me!" Daryl shot at Andrea.  
"I'm arrogant?", Shane started. "You're the dumb racist redneck."   
"Let me go!" Daryl yelled at me.  
I was losing my grip on Daryl, so I quickly released my grasp on his arm and jumped in between him and Shane. As soon as I opened my mouth to ask them to explain what was wrong, I was met with a strong and firm punch to the face.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five My POV:  
*Hours Later*  
"I can't believe that Shane just punched you!" Andrea said while putting ice on the bruise that was forming around my right eye.   
"Me either! I should have seen it coming though, he was really angry. Maybe I should have stayed out of it..." I took the ice from Andrea, thanked her, and then went to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Andrea followed me into the kitchen and grabbed a glass herself.   
"You know Rose, it has been a long time since I have been able to fill a cup, to the rim, with water from a faucet. It feels good." She sent a small smile my way, which felt good, but the smile quickly left her face.  
"It really isn't anything, I wish that I could do more..." After a minute of silence I decided to speak up and ask her some personal questions.  
"Do you have any family here or anywhere else? You look a little like one of my old friends..." The frown on her face quickly turned to an even deeper frown while she began to tear up. Jumping up I walked over and began to try and comfort her.   
"I had a sister named Amy, she was much younger than me. I lost her at our last camp, the one before the CDC. Me and a few of the members were sitting around a campfire when it happened. I didn't expect it, when in all reality, that should have been the first thing on my mind. Did you lose anyone?" Andrea wiped the stray tears off of her face, and jumped up to sit on the counter.  
"Before this I lost my parents, but when it all started in lost a few friends. I had a friend named Alex who died on the way here. Before the phone lines went down I called him and he said that he was on his way here, because he lived alone he did want to stay there by himself. He never made it..." Trailing off I blinked back the tears pooling in my eyes.   
"Well Rose, I'm really sorry for your loss. I need to head outside though, I have some things to bring into the house before dusk." She said while putting her cup into the sink and opening the door to go outside.  
"I am really sorry for you loss too, Amy must've been really nice." Smiling, I began to walk outside of the door after her. 

It has been a few hours, and now it is completely dark. Rick's group is eating while sitting around a campfire that they made. Rick asked if I wanted to join them, and of course I said yes. Looking around my eyes stopped on Daryl, and I noticed how his dirty skin shone in the dark from the fire.  
"Hey Rose?" Carl randomly questioned me. The chattering came to a quick and abrupt halt, and everyone's eyes turned to face me.   
"Yes, Carl?" I asked letting my eyes wander from him to Daryl.   
"Can you show me how to ride your horse?" Carl asked.  
"Yeah, as long as your parents are okay with it..." I sent a questioning glance at Rick and Lori.  
"Yay! Mom, dad, can I?!" Carl asked with the biggest smiling I have seen in a while. "Sure son, but don't go far from the farm, and be safe. Don't take any risks." Rick said, reaching over and grabbing Carl's hand. 

 

After a few hours at the fire, we all dispersed to go to our beds. The group had moved all of their things into the house, and there they would pick which ever room they wanted. I began to walk back to my tent when I realized that I never put out the fire. Walking back I noticed that Daryl was still sitting at the fire. I sat down across the fire from him and pulled out my knife so that I could carve some arrows.   
"What d' ye want?" The glare on his face grew quickly. "You know I coulda easily taken Shane! Ye don't even know me, why'd ye get in the way!" Daryl yelled making his way over to me. He seemed to be trying to convince himself that he could take Shane, not convince me. I had a doubt that he would win, but I would never tell him that.   
The anger within me began to build. Who does he think he is?! This is my house, not his, I didn't have to left then stay! "I had my reasons! What about you, huh? Why were you two idiots fighting in the first place? Don't even say that it's not my business, because I want- no, I deserve to know."   
Daryl suddenly became wordless, but his unsure expression turned to rage as quick as it had come. He walked right up to me, getting to close to my personal bubble.   
The anger in both of us took over and we leaned in, right up to each other, the prominent glare not leaving our faces. We stayed like that for a second until he suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
